The basic elements of a bi-metal switch include at least a bi-metal member which usually is elongated and which can have a contact wire attached thereto. Generally, it is important that the contact wire be accurately positioned on the bi-metal. Two major forms of attachment have been employed in the past. A first simply involves welding the contact wire to the bi-metal and a second involves attaching the wire by means of a crimp. The latter method has been accomplished by stamping either a tunnel or a pair of tabs from the bi-metal, laying a wire in the opening thus provided, and crimping the tabs or tunnel to the wire. While these methods provided an adequate holding means for the wire they did not provide for accurate location, since very often the force applied to fix the wire disturbed whatever previous location had been determined.